Quat' z'yeux
by Racoonims
Summary: Le Patron a besoin d'un service, mais tombe sur un Prof en assez mauvais état dans son laboratoire . Patrof ! (ou Proton)


**Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve pour un bon vieux Patrof des familles ! J'adore ce ship, et j'avais envie d'en écrire ma version ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

* * *

Le Patron esquissa un sourire carnassier en arrivant devant la porte en métal du scientifique . Malgré le fait que cette dernière soit fermée à clé, le Prof allait être obligé d'ouvrir . Car c'était la règle que Mathieu avait fixé . Il avait le droit de s'isoler du reste de la maison pour ses expèriences, mais devait ouvrir à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux avait besoin de quelque chose . Il toqua donc trois fois, et attendit . Pas de réponse .

" Cet abruti de binoclard doit encore être en train de faire une expérience nécessitant un casque anti-bruit ... Ou alors ce crétin s'est encore endormi sur ses recherches ... "

L'homme en noir pensa un instant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire d'un Prof endormi, maudissant cette fichue porte qui lui barrait le passage .

\- Bon, Quat'Z'yeux, t'ouvres ? J'ai pas toute la nuit, moi ...

Il attendit encore quelques secondes, avant de frapper de nouveau du poing contre la lourde porte de métal, qui ne tarda pas à enfin s'ouvrir . Le Patron leva les yeux au ciel, regardant l'intèrieur de la pièce .

\- Pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps à m'répondre ? Tu te branlais ?

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le visage de l'intellectuel, levant un sourcil en apercevant le visage baigné de larmes de l'ex-détenteur de l'émission Science Infuse .

\- Tu pleures ?

Il croisa les bras sur son torse en fronçant les sourcils . Il n'avait jamais vu le scientifique exprimer la moindre émotion . A la rigueur, il l'avait déjà vu montrer un minimum de contentement suite au bon fonctionnement de l'une de ses inventions, mais pas plus . Un vrai robot, ce Prof . Ce dernier se contenta de secouer mécaniquement la tête de droite à gauche . Non, bien sûr que non, il ne pleurait pas, il était un scientifique, Nom De Dieu !

\- Pourquoi tu pleures, le binoclard ?

Le scientifique redressa la tête, regardant froidement le criminel dans les yeux . Pas intimidé pour un sou, le pervers soutint le regard de l'homme en blouse, dans le silence le plus complet .

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse ?

Le Prof n'avait pas démenti les propos du Patron, ce que ce dernier ne manqua pas de remarquer . Il n'aimait pas le fait que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose d'autre que lui-même ne puisse faire du mal à ses proches .

\- Change pas de sujet et réponds à ma question .

Il ota une pile de livres de science d'une chaise et s'assit dessus, à califourchon .

\- Allez, mon petit, viens dire à Papa ce qui va pas .

L'homme en blanc leva un sourcil, dans une parfaite imitation du Patron . Il secoua la tête, toujours aussi accablé .

\- Non . Tu es obscène .

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au Patron qui avait commencé à enlever sa veste, qu'il plia délicatement, la posant sur le dossier de sa chaise .

\- Moi, obscène ? C'est mon rôle, gamin . Bon, est-ce-que tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu étais en train de chialer ? J'ai pas tout mon temps, moi ...

L'homme de science soupira .

\- Pourquoi venais-tu, à la base ? Tu as encore besoin de chloroforme ?

\- Non, j'ai déjà mes fournisseurs . Tu pourrais arrêter de changer de sujet ?

Le Prof poussa un profond soupir . Mais c'est que le Patron était une vraie Gossip Girl ! Il retira brusquement la veste de son collègue du dossier de la chaise et lui tendit . L'intention était claire . Il souhaitait le départ du Patron .

\- Okay, je pars . Je suis sûr que Mathieu sera ravi d'apprendre que tu ne vas pas bien .

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, n'ayant en réalité aucune intention de dévoiler la vérité à Mathieu . En revanche, il savait que l'estime et la confiance de ce dernier avaient une grande valeur pour le scientifique . Scientifique qui ne tarda pas à se ruer derrière lui, lui attrapant le bras .

\- Non, Patron, ne lui dis pas, s'il te plait !

Deuxième fois de la journée que l'intellectuel montrait ses états d'âmes, mais quel exploit ! Le criminel esquissa un petit sourire victorieux, laissant le Prof tenter misérablement de le convaincre .

\- Je ... Il a l'air fatigué, ne l'embête pas juste parce que je ne vais pas bien !

\- Ah, donc tu avoues que tu ne vas pas bien !

Le Prof fronça les sourcils, et le pervers soupira . Mais qu'est ce que cet homme pouvait-être tétu !

\- Crache le morceau maintenant, gamin, j'ai pas tout mon temps .

\- Non, tu vas te moquer de moi ...

\- Tu pleures parce que t'es puceau ?

Il ignora le regard noir du détenteur de la Science Infuse, haussant les épaules .

\- Bah quoi ? C'est une raison comme une autre ?

\- Je ne pleurais pas pour ça .

Il serra les poings, et le Patron s'assit plus confortablement . Il adorait pousser les gens à bout .

\- Alors pour quoi ?

\- Pour rien .

\- Ok. MA...

Le scientifique paniqua, posant la main sur le dossier de la chaise, rendant sa veste au criminel .

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais te le dire, mais ne dis rien à Mathieu, s'il te plait ...

Le Patron jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre .

\- Magne, j'ai rendez-vous avec une magnifique brésilienne dans une demie-heure . T'as cinq minutes .

\- Okay ...

Il inspira profondément, refusant de regarder le Patron dans les yeux . Le faire l'aurait totalement déconcentré . Il se lança donc dans son récit, tentant d'être le plus compréhensible possible . Mais ce n'était pas facile d'exprimer ses sentiments pour la première fois, surtout à 28 ans ...

\- Je ... Tu ne te moques pas de moi, hein ? Promis ?

\- Oui, promis, tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse pour sceller la promesse non plus ?

Le criminel commençait dangereusement à s'impatienter .

\- Bon, je pleurais parce que ... L'émission me manquait .

Le pervers manqua de s'étouffer, se redressant brusquement .

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu as dit qu'on était stupides et que tu préferais largement continuer tes expériences sans avoir affaire à une bande d'incapables comme nous !

\- Tu croyais que j'allais partir en pleurant ? Ou en suppliant Mathieu de me laisser revenir avec vous ? C'est très mal me connaître .

\- Peut-être pas supplier, mais au moins montrer un minimum d'émotions !

Le scientifique plissa les yeux .

\- Tu peux me laisser terminer ? Je n'ai que cinq minutes .

\- Vas-y, binoclard .

\- L'émission me manque . Le fait que Mathieu m'aie demandé de partir m'a fait du mal ... (il sourit, l'air triste ) . Et ça m'a atteint beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais ... J'adorais me réunir avec vous, le dimanche matin, pour écrire le scénario, trouver les nouvelles vidéos, ou même plaisanter, même si la plupart de vos blagues me passaient au dessus de la tête ...

Il s'arrêta, et rougit en se rendant compte qu'il venait de dévoiler tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur à un criminel notoire . Le Patron leva un sourcil .

\- C'est que ça ? Fallait le dire, gamin, j'aurais pu en parler à Mathieu avant !

\- Tu ... Tu pourrais en parler à Mathieu, tu penses ?

Le criminel éclata d'un rire froid .

\- Bien sûr, gamin . Et si je le menace assez avec ces histoires de Matoine, je suis sûr que je pourrais t'obtenir quelques apparitions dans l'émission ! Est-ce-que ça te ferait plaisir ?

\- Je ... Mon Dieu, oui ! Je ne saurais pas comment te remercier ...

\- J'ai besoin de ta recette améliorée du cocktail Molotov . Un de mes bordels a été attaqué, et j'ai besoin de détruire une dizaine d'hommes d'un coup .

Le scientifique se pencha par dessus son bureau, attrapant une feuille et un stylo bic, commençant à écrire une liste d'ingrédients fébrilement, déclenchant un sourire du pervers . Il lui tendit ensuite timidement la liste, le Patron croisant les bras .

\- Tu sais, gamin, cette "recette" n'est pas la seule chose dont j'aurais besoin .

\- Ah oui ? Et tu aurais besoin de ... ?

\- De ça .

Le pervers passa une main derrière la tête du scientifique, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes . Il l'entraina ensuite dans un ballet buccal des plus agréables, souriant en se rendant compte que le Prof avait fermé les yeux, ayant l'air d'apprécier ce baiser impromptu . Ils restèrent ainsi une vingtaine de secondes, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque le minuteur du plus calme des deux ne sonna . Le Patron attrapa ensuite la liste qu'il avait laissée sur le bureau et s'approcha de la porte, se retournant vers le Prof .

\- T'embrasse bien, gamin . Je reviendrais sans doute ... Voir tes inventions ...


End file.
